Naruto: Trust
by The Cursed and Torn
Summary: Trust is a valuable asset to have in any situation. Its also something that is hard to gain, but easy to lose. This a story based on a single Shinobi’s unwavering trust and commitment to Naruto that changes the course of Naruto’s life.
1. Meeting the Anbu

_Summary: Trust is a valuable asset to have in any situation. Its also something that is hard to gain, but easy to lose. This a story based on a single Shinobi's unwavering trust and commitment to Naruto that changes the course of Naruto's life._

_Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto._

'_Italics'-Thoughts_

_Italics-Flashback_

_**Bold Italics-Demonic Speaking**_

'_**Bold Italics'-Inner Sakura**_

'**Bold'-Kyuubi Speaking**

Chapter 1- Meeting the Anbu

Watching the sunset over Konohagakure no Sato, the Hidden Leaf Village, Sarutobi, the Sandaime, the Third Lord Hokage and dubbed, 'Professor' of the Shinobi Arts, gave a small disgruntled breathe. It was October 10th, the anniversary of the sealing and defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was a time of both celebration and mourning at the lives both saved and lost this day six years previously. To Sarutobi, it was an unpleasant reminder towards a blonde hair boy. It was the boy's birthday, a day which a child would be overly joyous. That wasn't the case today. Rubbing his temples slightly, the aged man gave a sad smile towards the village that was in full celebration. Feeling a collective group of chakra signatures enter the room, Sarutobi turned around and was met by his personal Anbu guards.

The group consisted of two males and one female, all of which wearing the traditional Anbu armor, their tattoos showing on their left arm. The first male, being on the left, from the exposed parts of his clothing, was a light tan in color. His hair was as black as night, shooting off in almost every direction, his bangs falling over his mask, made to look similar to a dragon. In the middle was the second man, whom was easily the tallest of the three of them. His hair was short and cropped, blonde in color with patches of gray. His skin tone was tanned like his companions, except a much darker color. His mask was made to resemble a dog. Next was the woman, whose hair was a deep shade of red, cut to her neck line from the back, but her bangs falling down past her shoulders. Unlike her teammates, her skin was a pale white. Her mask, was made to look like a tiger.

Taking an air of authority, Sarutobi took his seat at his desk before he said rather calmly, "Report." Steeping forward, the middle member of the group threw a scroll at the Hokage's desk, anger clearly evident in the man's posture. Raising an eyebrow at the Anbu's lack of respect, Sarutobi brushed it aside for the moment and opened the scroll. Reading the details written, Sarutobi's posture went rigid, anger coming off of him in waves. "I refuse to partake in this mission Hokage." Snapping his eyes towards the Anbu, killing intent released to the point where the man visible shivered, Sarutobi stood before asking in a deathly quiet voice, "What?" Gaining his courage again, the Anbu said, "I refuse to look after the demon. Its that things fault why so many people lost their lives six years ago. I lost a good deal of friends because of that monster!" Feeling his anger quell slightly, Sarutobi felt like his true age of sixty-six. Looking at the man once more, he spoke in a voice that left no room for argument. "Very well then Inu. You will be reassigned, but let me warn you, I will not tolerate any disobedience from you. Any slur against the boy, and I will have you incarcerated and be Ibiki's new pet project. Understood?" Nodding his head with fear coursing through him, Inu gave a shaky bow and Shushined out of the Hokage's office.

Settling himself back into his chair, Sarutobi looked at the scroll again before he looked at the two remaining Anbu. "And you two?" Shaking her head, the female Anbu titled Tora said, "I am fine with continuing the protection of the boy." Nodding his head, Tatsu said, "As am I." Letting a little relief pass through him, Sarutobi said, "Excellent."

Going back to the scroll, Sarutobi asked, "Everything here is correct?" Nodding his head, Tatsu said, "Same as the other reports made previously. The boy was thrown out of the orphanage, before he was cornered by a mob consisting of twenty villagers and three Shinobi, one Genin and the other two Jonin. The child suffered multiple lacerations on his back and torso. He also has several third degree burns on his legs and also suffers from a broken arm and five fractured ribs. The burns we believe were caused by Katon Jutsu. His left eye was slashed, no damage to the retina however, so he'll still be able to see. He lost a lot of blood by the time we arrived. He also sustained six deep cuts on his face, which unfortunately will remain as scars." Tossing a photo of the boy's injuries, Tatsu watched with a small hint of sympathy as the Hokage immediately looked away. Tossing another scroll on his desk, Tatsu said, "The heads of three Shinobi are sealed inside, their deaths filed as you can see in the report." Placing the scroll down, Sarutobi said, "And his condition now?"

Stepping forward, Tora said softly, "Right now he is fine. His 'furry' problem somehow was able to recover the more damaging wounds he suffered. Right now he's in the OR, the doctors mending any injuries that weren't attended to or missed."

Accepting her answer, Sarutobi waved his hand, saying, "Dismissed." Bowing, Tora Shushined from his office. Seeing that Wolf was still standing before him, the old man raised an eyebrow before he asked, "Anything else that requires being said?" Removing his mask, Tatsu revealed his appearance. His face was angled and sharp, his eyes a dark shade of green, making him on a whole appear only that much younger then he really was. "Lord Hokage, permission to speak freely?" Nodding his head, Sarutobi prepared himself for what he guessed was the young man changing his mind about safe guarding one Uzumaki Naruto. "Lord Hokage, I feel protecting the boy is not getting things done. He is constantly being attacked and beaten by both villagers and Shinobi. Assassination attempts have been made by several of my fellow colleagues, as well as ROOT Anbu. Not only are they not punished, they continue to repeat these offenses. And, if I may be so blunt, am fucking tired of dealing with Shinobi and villagers getting away with these atrocities."

Surprised was the only thing that Sarutobi was certain he was feeling. Not only was one of his Anbu _not_ refusing to protect Naruto, he was also trying to make a case out of previous heinous acts made against him previously. Taking his pipe out, Sarutobi lit it before he took a long drag and looking at the man before him in the eye. "And what do you suggest?" Pulling at several pieces of papers from his the inside of his armor, the man handed them to Sarutobi and said, "These are adoption forms. I would like to formally adopt Uzumaki Naruto and raise him. I already have my resignation filed and I just need your seal of approval " Shocked and surprised once more, Sarutobi smiled from genuine happiness for the first time since the Yondaime's inauguration.

"However before we continue, I have several requests that need to be made. First off, I request that in regards to the Kyuubi, if it is brought up by any civilian or Shinobi, in any form, including slurs or acts of violence, I will act upon the law you created six years ago. I will execute them, regardless if its one or a thousand."

Biting the end of his pipe rather abruptly, Sarutobi looked at the man in a combination of outrage and fear before he said, "That is unreasonable. There will always those who will harbor ill feelings towards Naruto." "And I told you I've had enough of it! I will settle for the looks and glares they give him, but I refuse to let one comment, one act of violence meant to do him harm go unanswered." Giving the older man a look of defiance and determination, the Anbu continued. "By doing so, despite the amount of ignorant lives lost, will get the message across. In the end, a lot more lives will be saved rather then lost." Feeling tired, the Sandaime nodded his head and consented, for now.

"Good. Now for my second condition. I request that Naruto be removed from the Academy. I will take over his training until I feel that he is ready to become Genin."

Seeing Sarutobi about to protest, he raised his hand, effectively silencing him. "Don't give me the, 'He needs friends his own age', crap. Most of the students there treat him just as badly as the adults do, most getting their hatred for him from their parents. The few who don't hate him refuse to interact with him. He is better off without that type of environment." Seeing the old man slacken in his seat, a sign that he caved in to his demands, the Anbu let out a breathe before he gave his finally demand. "Thirdly, I ask that while I am away on missions, that someone watches over Naruto. Someone of _my_ choosing." Nodding his head once more, Sarutobi said, "Very well then. Though your conditions are far from reasonable, I will grant them, for the moment." Glaring at the youth before him, Sarutobi said, "But I will say this. If you abuse the conditions I have given you, I will remove the boy from your care. I am Hokage, and I will ensure the safety of this village and its people! Are we clear Anbu?!" Returning the glare ten fold, the man said, "Yes Hokage-Sama. I understand the will of the people overlaps the will of the Yondaime." Seeing the hurt flash across the Hokage's face, the younger man couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at the sting his remark and left. Bowing, the man said, "As I relinquished my rank as Anbu, I will take the rank of Jonin. I will come tomorrow for any finalization of anything else that needs to be done. For now, I will take me leave." With a Shunshin, he disappeared. Sighing, Sarutobi looked at the adoption forms in his hands. _'Itonami Kyoufu is it? Maybe things will start getting better for you Naruto-Kun.'_

***********************************

Arriving at the hospital, Kyo stood gave an irritably sigh as he realized he forgot to make his way back to his apartment and change into something other then his Anbu uniform. _'Not like I need it anymore.'_ Going inside, he walked right by the attendant at the desk, heading straight to the third level of the building. Once there, he saw Tora stationed outside the door at the far right hand of the corridor. Moving towards her, Kyo said, "Tora." Tilting her head to the side, she replied, "Tatsu, where is your mask?" Giving her a slightly uneasy smile, Kyo said, "For starters, I resigned as Anbu. For now, call me Kyo. Secondly, I resigned to take care of Naruto. I'm adopting him." If it weren't for the mask, Kyo would have seen shock run over her face. Seeing that she hadn't replied, Kyo placed his hand on her shoulder before he lightly shook her. "Tora?" Snapping out of it, Tora said abruptly, "Kari."

"What?"

"Kari. My name is Kuragari Kari." Removing her mask, Kyo saw his former teammates face for the first time. Her face was set in a stoic fashion, but still didn't in anyway deteriorate her beauty. Her bangs without the mask fell over her face, covering her forehead and obscuring her left eye slightly from view. Her eyes were a icy blue, their frozen depths holding years of hardship and loss. "If we are going to go by a first name bases, then you should know mine."

Assenting, Kyo held his hand out before he said, "Itonami Kyoufu, Kyo for short. Pleased to meet you Kari-San."

Taking his hand, Kari replied, "Likewise." Placing her mask over face to Kyo's disappointment, she moved to the side, allowing him to enter. Walking inside, Kyo noticed immediately the bundle of sheets in the center of the bed. "W-Who's there?! Hello?" Hearing his fragile voice, laced with fear made Kyo's blood boil.

Walking to the end of the bed and sitting down, he raised his hand before lowering it again. _'Touching him probably set his mind onto the defensive. Wouldn't be surprised with all the shit he's been through.'_ "Naruto?" Peeking his head through the covers, Kyo silently pledged to kill the one responsible for the marks on his face. He watched as the boy carefully looked at him with his only visible eye, his other hidden underneath a cotton swab bound by medical bandages. Seeing him fully, Kyo noted all his wounds were sealed up or attended to. _'Thank kami something went right for once.'_

Giving the boy a reassuring smile, Kyo whispered softly, "I'm not here to hurt you Naruto-Kun. My name is Itonami Kyoufu. Kyo for short. I'm here to tell you something very important." Naruto, though still wary, removed himself from the covers he was hiding under, allowing Kyo to get a better look at him.

He frowned as he noted that several patches of his bandages were red in color, showing that some of his wounds were reopened or not tended to properly. _'When I find the medical attendant that decided to half-ass my Sochi's treatment, I'm going to make them pay their dues in blood!' _Looking at him now with curiosity rather then apprehensiveness. "What do you have to tell me Kyo-San?"

Raising his hand, he slowly placed it on his head, watching with attentive stare as Naruto allowed it, but stiffened and flinched on contact. "I had a meeting with Hokage-Sama today regarding your accident. I was one of the three Anbu that rescued you and brought you to the hospital. Getting to the point, I told Hokage-Sama that I had enough of your beatings and constant hospital visits, so I decided to adopt you."

He frowned as Naruto's expression darkened, anger and self-loathing evident in his usual bright sapphire eyes. "Why would you want to adopt me? I'm just a demon brat, a monster! I'm sick of everybody trying to hurt me!" Kyo felt his heart, even after years of being in the Anbu Corps., cringe as Naruto finished his proclamation. _'I guess I deserve that in a way. I was actually expecting that he'd be open to the idea of having a family, but I was relying to heavily on his naivety.' _

Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, Kyo looked Naruto in the eyes before he spoke in a soft voice laced with determination and resolve. "I am not lying Naruto. As of this moment, you are now my Sochi, my responsibility. I never gave a damn about what anyone of these villagers think, and I'm not about to start now. Whether it be one, or a thousand, I will not let them harm you ever again. I swear this on the honor of my clan and as a Shinobi, that I will protect you and be the best father possible." The conviction in his voice lessened Naruto's fear, but it was the serenity and honesty in his eyes that allowed Naruto for the first time in short life to hope that things would start getting better for him. Giving the boy a grin, Kyo asked, "So? Do I get to be called Tou-San from now on or do I have to start bribing you with sweets?" He had to steady himself when the little ball of energy slammed into him. _'Wasn't expecting that.'_

After he was able to pry Naruto off of him, Kyo sat him back on the bed before he said, "Naruto, before you get all excited and everything, I need to explain a few things to you. But before we start, you have to promise not to tell anybody what I'm about to tell you. Hokage-Sama included. If he found out what I'm about to tell you, he'd probably stop the adoption. Promise?"

Naruto, though as young as he was, wasn't about to let the chance of having a father slip by him, and nodded his vigorously. "I promise!" Sighing, Kyo hoped to Kami he was making the right decision. "Naruto, six years ago, on this very day, was the attack of the Kyūbi no Yōko. You can guess from the festival going on and from what the Academy probably covered today, that the beast was defeated." Naruto again nodded his head, showing that he was following him so far. "The fact is this Naruto; The Kyūbi wasn't killed. The Kyūbi is, at the most basic level, self aware chakra. It can think and feel just like you and me. But unlike us, it can never die. Chakra is the energy that flows through all living things, so it is always in existence and around us. It never stops growing, and with each passing day, each and every living beings chakra capacity continues to grow. The Kyūbi being made of chakra, continued to grow in strength, making it impossible for it to be defeated. The only way to have it killed would be to stop it from maturing in its growth, which is impossible." Pausing, Kyo wanted to smack himself when he noted that Naruto stared him, his expression a cross between confusion and comprehension.

"Naruto? I knew I'm probably confusing you, but can you tell me if you understood what I was saying?"

Nodding his head once more, Naruto's face morphed into one of concentration as he started to speak. "You said that the baka fox is not dead, because it is made of chakra, and chakra continues to grow or something?" Kyo nodded his head, a relived smile on his face. _'He understood me. Most kid's his age wouldn't have a clue on what I was saying, but Naruto took it and understood it. Though it is a chopped up version of what I said, he's six years old, so I can't really expect much more from him.'_

"Yes, exactly. Your smarter then you look Naruto." He watched as the boy's eyes gleamed as he started to jump up and down his bed in excitement at the praise he received. _'He's acting as if I told him Christmas came early. Has he been this starved in receiving any affection?' _Calming the boy down, Kyo said, "Calm down Naruto. What I said was fact. You are much smarter then what most of your Academy Instructors have stated. But settle down, I'm not finished with my explanation yet." After Naruto settled down, Kyo continued with his story.

"To make a long story short, the Yondiame realized he had no hope in defeating the Kyūbi on pure strength allow. So he devised a way to defeating the fox by means of the most complicated Shinobi Art, Fūinjutsu_, _the art of Sealing." Giving Naruto a quick explanation in Fūinjutsu, Kyo silently contemplating on whether or not he should lie about the next part. _'He's going to find out sooner or later.' _"After a long battle, the Yondiame unleashed his ultimate Jutsu. With it, he was able to summon the Death God and bind the fox within a human child, who had coincidentally had been born the same day. Because the Jutsu required his life for it to work, the Yondiame died, but not before he had asked that the village see the boy as a hero. Can you guess who that boy is?" Naruto's eyes widened suddenly as he remembered the countless times the villagers glared at him, sneered at him, beat him at every turn. "Its me, isn't it?"

"Yes. But you need to understand this Naruto, that you are not the Kyūbi. You are Uzumaki Naruto, soon to be Itonami-Uzumaki Naruto. What you do with your life will ultimately decide who you are." Naruto still didn't look convinced. "I lost both my parents that night. I was ten years old when I lost them. Right now, I'm trying to adopt you, the child which holds the beast that killed my parents. If I believed you were the Kyūbi, why would I be trying to earn your trust?" Naruto finally looked up at him, a small bit of hope evident. "The villagers, though their ignorance isn't truly an excuse, feels that they are just in their decision to treat you as an outcast." Checking his the clock that hanged on the wall above the bed, Kyo mentally cursed as he realized how late it was. _'Almost three in the morning. Naruto needs his sleep.'_

Standing up, Kyo smiled at Naruto before he said, "Its really late Naruto. Get some sleep. I'll be here tomorrow alongside Hokage-Sama to discuss the details I didn't get to today. If you need anything, just ask the Anbu outside the door. She is friend and doesn't see you as the fox. Now go to sleep. I'll be here tomorrow, I promise." Giving the boy another pat on the head, Kyo made his way to the door, his hand on the handle before he heard Naruto's sleepy voice murmur, "Goodnight Tou-San." He smiled. "Goodnight Sochi."

***********************************

Closing the door behind him, Kyo took a glance at Kari as she remained standing where he had left her, the only difference was that her posture was more rigid then from before. "You heard?" A small nod of her head answered him. "And your going to report me?" She didn't move for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a minute. Slowly, she shook her head. If he had to take a guess, he'd say that underneath her mask her face was probably scrunched up in confusion at her own reluctance to bring him before the Hokage.

"Do you think it was a good idea? To tell him about his burden?" He frowned slightly. "From what I've seen so far, yes. He'd have found out sooner or later, and I think it'd be better that he found out from someone who actually cares about him then some villager who could care less on how he'd react or feel." Looking back at her, Kyo whispered, "Can I trust that this will remain between the two of us?" At Kari's nod, Kyo gave a small relieved sigh.

Smiling again, Kyo started to make his way down the hallway before he stopped. Turning his head back to face Kari, Kyo silently pondered over what was running through his mind before he nodded his head in confirmation.

"Hey, Kari?"

"Yes?" Raising his hand and rubbing the back of his neck, Kyo gave her a another glance before he said, "I know we have just introduced ourselves officially for the first time, but I was wondering if it'd be possible that you assist me in taking care of Naruto?"

Seeing her not give a immediate reply, Kyo mentally chided himself. _'A reason, I've got to give her a reason!'_ "I'm not asking you to be in his presence constantly. One of the conditions that I had Hokage-Sama agree on was that when I'm out of the village, that someone watches over him. Outside of perhaps Hokage-Sama himself, there is no one else I trust enough to leave Naruto with, other then you of course."

Removing her mask, Kari gave him a sincere smile. "I'd be happy to Kyo-Kun." Fighting the blush on his cheeks, Kyo nodded his head before he turned back around. With a hand seal and spike of chakra, Kyo was gone. Not before he gave Kari on last smile and said, "Thanks Kari-Chan." He didn't get to see the blush that had ignited on her cheeks afterwards.

********************************************************************************

**/-/Author Note/-/**

**First chapter for my first story. Remember to review and give me some feedback. Any and all suggestions are welcome. I'll tolerate flames, but they have to be nice. In other words, anything with obscenities will be ignored and be disregarded. Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up in maybe a week or so. Until then.**

********************************************************************************

/-/Jutsu/-/

Shunshin: Body Flicker

Allows the User to travel between short and long distances depending on the amount of chakra used.

/-/Shinobi Arts/-/

Fūinjutsu: Sealing Arts

Shinobi Art involving the sealing of objects, living beings, and chakra into another object.


	2. Starting Something New

Summary: Trust is a valuable asset to have in any situation. Its also something that is hard to gain, but easy to lose. This a story based on a single Shinobi's unwavering trust and commitment to Naruto that changes the course of Naruto's life.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

'_Italics'-Thoughts_

_Italics-Flashback_

_**Bold Italics-Demonic Speaking**_

'_**Bold Italics'-Inner Sakura**_

'**Bold'-Kyuubi Speaking**

* * *

Chapter 2- Starting Something New

* * *

Kyo couldn't stop the sad smile that graced his features as he finished cleaning out his locker in the Anbu Corps. HQ. _'Two years of my career was spent here.' _Placing the last of his belongings in the bag he had with him, Kyo placed the straps over his shoulders before he headed out of the locker room. Arriving outside into the main hall, he decided he should pay a visit to his boss, and flinched slightly as he realized how 'fun' that conversation was going to be. _'Maybe if I hurry, I can sneak out before he notices me.'_ "Kyo-San." _'Fuck.'_

Turning around, Kyo came face to face with his boss, Uchiha Hanzō.

The man, while not extremely well built, still had a large mass of muscle over him, as well as a few extra inches in height. He had a gruff appearance, contrary to the standard clean look that mostly all the Uchiha were accustom to. He had a scar trailing down his left eye to his lower lip, his hair black and cropped, with an equally dark colored beard. His eyes themselves were onyx in color, and betrayed no emotion as he stared down at him.

Kyo winched inwardly as Hanzō gave him a scrutinizing look. Out of everyone within the Anbu Corps., he knew that he was going to be the only one that would question his decision, reprimand him, state that what he was doing was mistake and a costly one at that. "I heard that you resigned today." Kyo bowed his head, in what seemed to be a gesture of in what appeared to Hanzō as shame, when in reality it was to stop him from noticing that he had rolled his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, Hanzō started to speak again, his voice showing his displeasure as he said, "And from what I've heard, to adopt a child. And not just any child, the demon brat himself." Kyo froze as his brain registered that last part. He never heard his superior speak of Naruto in that way in his two years of service. Now that he thought about it, he realized he never spoke of Naruto at all, if ever. He narrowed his eyes, an unsettling feeling in his stomach starting to make itself known. "If I may ask Uchiha-San, what does that have to do with you?" His only visible reaction to be referred to by his Sur-name was a slight twitch of his fingers, which Kyo noted happily, were attempting to curl into a fist.

When Kyo had joined Anbu and was placed under Hanzō's guidance, he discovered that he was different then most of the Uchiha Clan. While the other members of his clan would flaunt their family name to get what they wanted, Hanzō was different. He wanted people to respect him because of his first name, not his last. He wanted people to know of him as Hanzō, not Uchiha Hanzō. He wanted admiration for his deeds, not because he was from one of Konohagakure's most powerful and influential clans. When Kyo learned of his desire, he had grown to respect the man. He believed he was a man of honor, who valued privilege of being a Shinobi. When he had not slurred Naruto whenever he was brought up, either by fellow Anbu or by a mission that he was assigning him regarding him, he never said a thing other then, "I expect the job done to be completed." Now it was different.

Whatever respect and genuine care he had for the man were now gone at the very instant the words 'demon brat' escaped his lips. Now he saw him just like the rest of his clan. Short sighted, ignorant, prideful fools.

Glaring at him rather harshly to where KI started to leak out, Hanzō barked, "Because I'm seeing one of my best Anbu turning soft for the cause of all of this village's suffering!" Brushing the killing intent that was sent his way, Kyo returned the glare, his KI immediately shattering the man's resolve as he immediately broke eye contact, giving another twitch of his hand as if he was trying to reach for something.

"Listen, and listen well Uchiha. I don't give a damn what the hell you have against Naruto or what your feelings are towards him, but you never, ever, insult him in front of me. I don't care if you were my superior at one point, next time I hear something negative about him come out of your mouth, I'll kill you." He smiled with a small level of satisfaction as he summoned what little courage he had left before he gave Kyo on last glare before he snarled, "To think I held you in such high regard at one point…demon lover."

* * *

Uzuki Yugao was not in the best of moods. Being new to the Anbu Black Ops. was hard enough as it was, but she had to be placed under the same squad as Hakate Kakashi, of all people. She didn't mind Tenzō, on the contrary, he was actually an okay guy. He was pretty laid back, but always got the job done. Kakashi on the other hand was another story. All he ever did was read that stupid smut book he carried around with her. She'll admit that she did get a look at it before hand, and while it did have something similar to a plot, it was pure smut plain and simple. She wasn't even into the first five pages and the main character was already going at with some girl he had used a dumb pickup line on, one of which would never realistically work. _'Perverts! This whole country is full of them!'_

Turning the corner at the end of the hall she was walking down, she stopped as her eyes spotted a very strange sight. In front of her was Uchiha Hanzō, glaring at a young man whom if she remembered correctly, was Itonami Kyoufu. Though she didn't know either of them personally, she had heard that they were both extremely talented. Hanzō was of course no surprise, being an Uchiha and a seasoned Shinobi, he would have to be. Kyoufu on the other hand, was only sixteen, seventeen years old, and he had joined Anbu when he was just fourteen years old, a record as only a few others had joined at such an age. Not only that, but the only ones who seemed to be able to combat him and win were only nine in number, her two squad being two of them. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Hanzō snarl, "To think I held you in such high regard at one point…demon lover."

Her eyes widened when she saw Hanzō imbedded into the wall down the hall, Kyo standing on one foot, his other pointing in the direction that he kicked his superior into. Lowering his leg, he stalked towards his direction before he pried him off the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around his neck. "I warned you Uchiha. Now I'm going to kill you, nice, and slow." Yugao watched his grip tighten around Hanzō neck, and couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her back as she saw the cold inhuman fury in his eyes. She finally took a step forward when she heard Hanzō take a strangled breath, before she saw Kyo narrow his eyes and increase the pressure he had on the man's neck. "Kyo-San!"

His grip slackened almost immediately, his eyes still narrowed in a glare, but the intensity in them were gone. Hanzō slumped to the ground, his breathes coming in pants as he tried to regulate his breathing again. Adjusting his bag, Kyo gave the man one last glare before he said coldly, "This is your one and only warning. Cross me again, and I will kill." Giving Yugao a sidelong glance, he muttered lowly that he could barely hear him, "No matter who is watching." Standing to his legs shakily, Hanzō gave him a look of hatred before he stumbled down the hall, most likely to one of the medics to heal him rather going to the hospital. _'That way this who little episode won't spread. His reputation would be damaged, along with his pride.'_

After seeing Hanzō turn the corner, Kyo turned his gaze back to Yugao before he growled, "You shouldn't have interfered." With her mouth agape slightly at his tone, Yugao fumbled for her words before she gave him a leveled look. "And what? Have you kill a fellow Konoha Nin? Are you out of your mind?" Turning his back on her, Kyo whispered, "I have the authority to."

"You don't have the authority to do anything! Only the Sandaime and the Elder Council has the power to execute a Shinobi!" "As of six years ago, that power has been mute."

Frowning, Yugao tried to remember what happened six years ago to make Kyo believe he can kill whomever he pleased, particularly since this was a strange new behavior coming from him as he never threatened anyone unless on a mission when he faced opposition. Then the thought a certain blonde haired boy passed by her mental field of vision. "The Uzumaki?"

Nodding his head, Kyo whispered, "The Sandaime created the law that forbade anyone of speaking of the Kyūbi no Yōko and its true fate. Even then, the people have found loopholes, referring to him as 'demon brat' or a monster. The mobs, beatings, and constant raids and burning of his apartment are just a few of the actions that the villagers' commit against him. As I told Hokage-Sama, I am tired of being assigned to guard him just to watch as he gets sent to the hospital for injuries that would kill a seasoned Shinobi. So I took his law and decided to make it a reality. Next person to injury my Sochi or give an level of distain short fro a glare, I will end their existence." Seeing Yugao's surprised look, he explained his current situation and decision to adopt Naruto and give him the life he truly deserves.

"The only reason I am telling you this, is so you can spread it among the Shinobi ranks. Though I told Hokage-Sama that I will kill anyone who tries to make my son's life miserable, I'd like to prevent that, if at all possible. I am sure that even though Hanzō may want this to remain quiet, our little fight will spread. As you a witness, I am sure you will be asked the details behind the story. Now that you know, I expect for you to disclose whatever mucked up lie that Hanzō will conceive. Now if you don't mind Yugao-San, I need to go and visit my son as he is getting discharged from the hospital today."

Watching him make a quick hand seal, Yugao saw him disappear in a vortex of leaves before she snapped out of her reverie. Rubbing her shoulder anxiously, Yugao wondered what this would entitle for her and her friends if they ever crossed Kyo like his former superior did. _'We don't have anything to fear. I'm not sure about Kurenai-Chan, but I know Anko and Hana for a fact don't hold the Uzumaki responsible for the near destruction of Konoha those years ago. I don't, and both my parents died that night.'_

Deciding she wasted enough time thinking about this, Yugao made her way to the women's locker room to change into her armor as she was meeting her team for the first time today. _'I swear of Kakashi has that book out during any part of the meeting, I'll castrate him!'_

* * *

At the Memorial Stone…

* * *

Sneezing rather hard suddenly, one Hakate Kakashi rubbed his nose through his mask before he idly wondered who in the world would be thinking about him to get him to sneeze like that. Unbidden, images of several female Kunoichi showed up in his mind's eye, and he couldn't stop the perverted giggle and blush that appeared on his the only visible part of his cheeks as his thoughts then led to more unsavory images, fueled by the smut he had in his hands. _'Thank kami for Icha Icha Paradise!'_

* * *

Konohagakure General Hospital…

* * *

Appearing in front of the hospital's main entrance, Kyo quickly stepped inside, bypassing the woman at the desk from the previous night and going up the stairs to Naruto's room.

Once he arrived, he noticed immediately that Kari wasn't standing guard outside the door, and his insides filled with dread. _'I forgot that her guard switch was earlier this morning.'_ Remembering how his former partner Inu had reacted to protecting Naruto, Kyo wasted no time in running full speed towards the door, bursting through it, a kunai blade in hand as his other hand was already going through the seals required for a Bunshin. What he saw made him falter, his eyes widening slightly in surprise at the scene playing out in front of him.

Naruto was sitting comfortably in the lap of Kari, whom was dressed out of her Anbu uniform, now wearing a short sleeved mesh shirt with a gray faded tank top over it,. She had a pair of knee high shorts and a pair of Shinobi sandals as footwear. Her hands were covered my a pair of navy blue fingerless gloves, and the right and left bangs of her hair he noted, were braided. Her eyes merely glanced at him for a second before returning her attention back on Naruto, who was still chattering aimlessly on how 'cool' his new Tou-San and about the various pranks he pulled in the Academy, completely unaware that his father had just broken down the door to his hospital room.. Letting a soft smile grace her face, Kari politely interrupted the boy before gesturing to Kyo, whom had yet to put the kunai in his hand away.

"Tou-San!"

Finally snapping out of his stupor, he grinned at the boy before he shoved the kunai back into the pouch on his left leg. "Morning Sochi. How did you sleep?"

Giving his usual foxy grin, Naruto chirped, "I slept great!" Nodding his head, Kyo let his grin turn into a soft smile. _'So the news about the fox didn't affect him as bad as I thought it would. Good, that means he can accept the harsh realities of the Shinobi life style.'_

Glancing back at Kari, whom was watching the scene with the utmost interest, Kyo gave her a nod before he asked, "What are you doing her Kari-Chan? I thought your shift ended a little over two hours ago." Nodding her head, Kari gave Kyo a small gesture towards her outfit before she said, "Yes, and as you can see, I took the opportunity to go and take a shower, braid my hair, change my clothes, and then made my way back her to spend some more time with Naru-Chan."

Giving the woman a pout, Naruto gave a small whine of, "Kari-Chan!" Grinning like an idiot, Kyo decided to mentally take notes at his son's reaction to the pet name, making sure to use it embarrass him as much as he possibly could, or at least when he refused to listen to him. Giving Kari a small bow of gratitude, Kyo said, "Thank you for spending time with Naruto-Kun, Kari-Chan. Mind if I ask what the conversations you had with him were about?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kari merely shrugged innocently before she said nonchantley, "Oh, we were just swapping stories. He told various pranks that he pulled on the Academy Instructors, and I told him about that mission we had for Madam Shijmi, the one where we had to find her cat, Tori when it had missing while she was out touring the country. I was just on the part when the cat tried to latch on-!"

Moving faster that even the Sharingan wouldn't be able to track him, Kyo appeared behind Kari's position on the bed, his hand pressed firmly over Kari's mouth as he gave Naruto a look laced with a small amount of KI that clearly said, 'Tell anyone and you're going to get it'. Nodding his head vigorously, Naruto squeaked, "I promise not to tell anyone, dattebayo!" With his KI lessening, Kyo gave him a small nod before he shot Kari a rather nasty glare.

"Next time, tell him a story that doesn't involve that stupid cat and its claws. God knows that thing has done enough to piss me off that it warrants the most painful methods of death to be placed on it." Removing his hand from her mouth, Kari tilted her head back slightly, finding that she fell short of him as her head fit snugly against his chin. Fighting the blush on her cheeks, Kari gave him a innocent smile before she said, "Do you mind letting me go now?" Realizing that she was now sitting in his lap and that he had his left arm wrapped around her waist, Kyo immediately let go before he shot up to the ceiling, hanging on by his feet in a crouch as he looked determinedly at the wall, a large blush decorating his face.

Before either adults could speak, Naruto gave them both a wide grin before he shouted, "IS KARI-CHAN GOING TO BE MY NEW KAA-SAN?!" With his son's proclamation shocking him and causing his focus to split, Kyo slipped off the ceiling before he landed on ground, giving a small groan of pain when he landed on his back. Kari on the other hand, remained perfectly still, her face a cross between a blush and amusement.

Glancing down at him, she gave Kyo a contemplative glance before she decided whatever retribution he offer to her would be will worth the extra bit of teasing she was going to get out of this moment. "I'm not sure Naru-Chan. What do you think Kyo-Koi?" Sputtering and feeling his cheeks heat up, Kyo mentally berated himself from blushing so much in the time span of five minutes. _'Is it even healthy to blush this much?'_

Returning his gaze back to Kari, he muttered, "Its up to you Kari-Hime." He felt the pride and triumph rise in his chest as it was Kari's turn to turned her head in the other direction, another blush decorating her cheeks now. Standing up, he gestured for Naruto to follow him as he waved a farewell to Kari, who was able to get the red in her cheeks to dull to a light pink. "Bye Kaa-San! I'll see you later!"

Grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck, Kyo dragged him down the hall before Kari had a chance to reply, though he was expecting that she was probably trying to regain her composure, again. Giving his son a sidelong glance, Kyo silently vowed to make adjustments to Naruto's training schedule. _'Or I can ask Gai if he would like to train my son in the ways of youth.' _Following that thought, an image of a orange spandex wearing Naruto with blue leg warmers appeared in his mind, screaming to the heavens of the power of youth with the image of a sunset behind him. _'NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!' _Making the necessary hand seals for the Shunshin., both he and Naruto disappeared.

* * *

Hokage's Tower…

* * *

Arriving outside the Hokage Tower, Kyo started to pull Naruto's arm as they entered the building, said blonde asking excitingly how he had used that Jutsu. "Tell you what. You behave, and I'll teach you that and another Jutsu of your choosing as a late birthday present. Deal?" Feeling the little ball of energy collide with his right leg, Kyo felt a bead of sweat work its way down his forehead as Naruto tried to crush his leg in a hug, tears running down his cheeks while shouting, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Prying the boy off him, Kyo picked him up to eye level before he said softly, "Its not a problem Naruto-Kun. Just promise me that when you met the Hokage, I want you to answer all his questions, no matter how hard it might be for you, okay?" Nodding his head vigorously, Naruto replied, "Hai Tou-San!"

Placing him down on the ground, Kyo walked with him to the Hokage's office, glancing at the receptionist before she gave them the go ahead to enter. Taking a deep breath, Kyo gave Naruto a reassuring smile before he said, "Just remember what I said last night." With his posture straightening, and his sapphire eyes taking on a look of pure defiance and strength, Naruto gave his father another grin. "Don't worry! I won't tell Jiji-San a thing!" Entering the room, Kyo quickly followed after him, closing the door behind him before he took a seat, noticing the Hokage's stern expression. "Something wrong Hokage-Sama?" Fixing him a dark look, Sarutobi remained silent for a moment before he whispered harshly, "We have to talk Kyo-San, about whether or not it truly was a good idea I let become Naruto's guardian, considering what I just heard." With his eyes widening, Kyo only had one thought running through his mind at that moment.

'_Fuck. I'm screwed.'_

* * *

**Translations:**

**Terms:**

Kaa-San- Mother

Tou-San: Father

Jiji-San- Old man/grandfather

**Geographical Areas:**

Konohagakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Leaves

* * *

**/-/Author Note/-/**

**Second chapter finally done! There was no real purpose for this chapter other then to introduce Kari and Kyo a little better and introduce a few characters that will have a far more important role later in the story. I'll try and put up the third chapter as soon as I can, which hopefully won't take me about two weeks. Remember to review, and criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
